Little Girl
by Kei-Ten
Summary: Please don't forget me..
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY I HAD TO WRITE IT!!!**

* * *

Tsuna looked down at his little girl. Her brown hair was tied up in two identical pigtails. She was looking up at him with big copper orange eyes, an arm around a blue blanket with smiley sun and snowflake print.

Just a little over a five years old. She could walk easily, and even run. She was very intelligent. Her intelligence was somewhat questionable at times. The only problem was that she didn't speak. No one was sure why. Even Lambo could speak somewhat properly when he was five. Sure she cried when she was born, but other than that, she never spoke a word. Some people thought that it was just too early for her to speak, but she was too smart for her age not to speak.

When someone suggested she might be mute, Tsuna told them to stop worrying about his little girl. It didn't matter to him whether or not she spoke. She loved him the same and Tsuna loved her the same.

_** He loved her so much…**_

She hung onto his slacks with one hand. Her blanket dragging on the ground beside her.

**_ He wasn't sure he could let her go. _**

She tugged on the fabric.

_** Saving the future meant… **_

"What is it princess?"

_** He might lose his little girl.**_

She smiled and lifted her arms up, the blanket dragging up along her side.

_** He wasn't sure…**_

She jumped up and down slightly.

_** if he could do it…**_

Tsuna forced a smile past his sad thoughts and picked his daughter up. He cuddled her to his chest and lifted her up so her face met his own.

_** Could he do-**_

Smack.

Two little hands held on to Tsuna's face. He had to blink at first to understand what had just happened. His little girl had slapped her hands together on Tsuna's cheeks.

"Princess…?"

She frowned and bit her lip as if she was thinking really hard. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"_si-sio- _s'Okay, papa!"

Tsuna's eyes teared up. His own little girl, broken past her barrier of speech, just to tell him he didn't have to pretend to smile.

"P-papa?" her eyes grew big, worried because her father was watering at his eyes.

Tsuna shook his head and hugged his daughter again.

"It's nothing Yukiko, thank you."

His little girl wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered something into his ears, and Tsuna cried like he hadn't in twenty years.

"Thank you, my little princess, for _everything_."

_

* * *

_

_  
"Don't worry, papa, I won't ever forget you."_

* * *

With a new future, Tsunayoshi never had a daughter named Yukiko. But never did he forget his little girl.

**"Tsuna?" **

Tsuna shook his head. His mind lost on other things.

"Sorry, Takeshi," he turned his attention back to his phone, "What did you say?"

**"Haha, we were wondering if you wanted anything special for you twentyninth birthday?"**

"Oh, nothing really."

**"Are you sure?"**

Tsuna shot up when he saw something run down the hallway past his office.

**"Tsuna?"**

"Yeah, hold on Takeshi. I'll call you back."

**"Is something wrong?"** Takeshi Yamamoto's voice was completely serious.

"No, it's nothing, I'll call you back," Tsuna said quickly worried he might lose sight of the little shadow he was chasing.

He hung up on his friend and stuffed his phone into his pocket. The amount of turns in the base felt endless until he finally stopped at a dead end.

There on the floor was a small blue blanket patterned with yellow suns and white snowflakes, all smiling up at him.

_I won't ever forget you._

* * *

**Haha finding out that Tsuna didn't actually die wasn't that much of a surprise, I kind of had that feeling they used some sort of bullet (i was actually planning to make that a fan fiction, but they published it soooooo oh well~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2: **

"VOOIII!!!" Squallo's exclamation was heard throughout the whole Varia household.

"WHERE'S THAT BRAT?!"

"Oh, are you looking for the little princess?" Lussuria's head peaked out into the hallway.

"Ya, where is she?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure she went to the boss' room."

"That brat," he said under his breath and made his way to Xanxus' room.

Squallo grabbed the handles to the double doors and pulled with a little more force than necessary. The doors made a loud banging sound as they hit the walls they were attached too.

The office was empty of any person. Squallo scowled and stepped into the room. He knew she was in the room. He just had to find her. The stupid kid took his bed sheets again. It was getting real annoying.

He walked further into the room and saw a patch of brown hair peaking over Xanxus' bed. Satisfied that he had found her he stomped over to scold the child.

Squallo took in a deep breath to yell at the girl but for some reason stopped when he saw her.

She was wrapped up in Xanxus' sheets, while everyone else's sheets were at her feet. She looked up at him with a blank look and looked back down.

None of them were _her_ sheets.

And then Squallo remembered why he was there.

"Voi!! You stupid kid! Why the hell do you have all these sheets! Use your own!"

"-It's not here." Squallo almost didn't hear the brat, she was speaking so quietly.

"Not here?? It's in YOUR room!! Why are you even in here-!"

_**CRACK!**_

A glass crashed against the back of Squallo's head.

"Voii!! What the hell-"

"Get out you trash."

Squallo opened his mouth to reply, but the look in Xanxus' eyes told him to do otherwise.

* * *

Xanxus glared at the child sitting by his bed. She was looking back at him with a blank look. Like she knew everything.

He cursed under his breath and turned away. She was some brat, that suddenly appeared, but he couldn't get rid of her.

"Come on you trash."

He heard the shuffling of sheets and then a thud. The kid had tripped on the sheets.

He stared at her.

She was looking down at her hands. She stood up, dusted her knees, and stepped over the sheets.

Not a single tear.

Xanxus scoffed, at least the brat didn't cry like the other kids.

He walked into his office area and sat on his chair. The child stopped by his chair.

"Papa?"

The Varia head looked away, "I'm not your damn papa."

He glanced at her. She had her arms raised. He scoffed and picked the child up. He was about to drop her but holding the kid felt nice. He didn't know why, but the kid just radiated dying will flames. It felt nice to be around…

Xanxus glared at the kid and dropped her on his desk. She smiled a little at him. He scoffed and set his feet up on the desk.

Stupid brat.

"Papa."

"Not your -"

She tapped his feet and pointed at a file on his desk.

What the hell did she want now?

He set his feet down and looked at what she was pointing at. The documents the Vongola head had sent him. He scowled.

"This trash? What about him."

"Papa," she said pointing at him, keeping an even look at Xanxus.

Xanxus stared at her, looked at the picture, and glared at the child again.

"Stupid trash, no way he's your papa."

Her look didn't change.

"_Dammit_," he cursed and stood up.

"I'll find your damn papa alright??" he ruffled her hair, "Get you outa here too."

Her smiled grew and she grabbed his hand with both of her smaller hands. Then she did something…weird.

Xanxus blanked out for a moment, when he came too the girl was gone. A little Sky Flame sitting at his desk. It almost winked at him before disappearing.

The coldhearted man stared at his hand. He opened and closed it. He didn't know why the action felt so damn familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:**

Fran sighed and cupped his hands together around his mouth. He'd been sent to find the little kid and he finally found her in the top of a tree.

"Heeeey," he called out, getting her attention, "That's pretty dangerous. You could fall and die, you know?"

She frowned at him.

"I won't fall…or die," she said.

"Whatever, just come down already," Fran said. His arms were still halfway in the air.

She looked at him and shook her head then looked forward. Her eyes scanning the surroundings.

Fran sighed again and let his hands touch his sides.

"…Are you looking for some-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt someone in their presence. His eyes darted around. This wasn't good. If he let the kid get hurt at all, Xanxus would have his head…or worse. Now he just had to find the-

Yukiko unceremoniously landed on his head. His neck made a popping sound as his joints cracked. The Varia man fell to the ground while the little girl caught herself and landed on her feet. She held out both of her arms to keep herself balanced. When she had her balance she hopped off behind Fran.

Fran uncomfortably turned around and started to get up to follow her.

"Hey wait-" he started to warn just in case the intruder was around. Who he actually saw stopped him short.

"Dokuro Chrome?"

"Hello, Fran."

The little girl held up her arms to be held. She jumped ever so slightly once, twice. Chrome smiled slightly and bent down to pick the girl up. Halfway to picking her up the figure of Dokuro Chrome changed to Mukuro.

"Kufufu, and who's this?" Mukuro turned the five year old around in his arms. He looked over at Fran who was sitting and facing their direction now.

"Playing with children now?"

The green haired man rubbed the back of his neck, "No, aren't you the one who enjoys playing with kids, master?"

A stone pegged him in the face.

"Mr. Mukuro."

The small voice pulled the Vindicare Prisoner's attention away from Fran.

"Oh, you know me?"

"Do you know where my papa is?" she asked with the most serious face she could muster.

"Your papa? Why would I know where your papa is?"

"I know you know him!"

"Kufufu, is that so?" Mukuro glanced over at Fran.

"And why won't the _generous _Varia take you?"

"Xanxus says he doesn't want to assosi- associ-talk with trash," she fumbled with the word until she gave up and settled with a simpler word to use.

"Kufufu, trash he says…" Mukuro held her out at arms length and looked her evenly in the eyes.

"Just who is your papa?"

A flame burst into appearance on her forehead, "I have his flame."

Mukuro's eyes widened just a smidge before a smirk crossed his lips.

"You do have his flame," he set her down and reached out to touch the flame. He was curious. Did her flame have the same attributes then?

His fingers were a few inches away before the flame suddenly jumped out at him and engulfed his hand. He instinctively pulled back slightly, but noticed the flame didn't hurt. It darted up his arm while at the same time dimming till it finally disappeared. He looked back at the girl to see her sitting on the ground playing with the dirt. A beetle was scuttling by in front of her.

The second he had laid eyes on her scenes flashed before him. Most all of them were familiar, some he'd never seen before, but one thing each scene had in common…she was in each one. They weren't just scenes…they were memories.

He promptly stepped on the insect to reach her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Come little Yukiko," he mussed her hair with his hand, "Chrome will take you to your papa."

The little girl's face brightened so much that she forgot all about Fran, the dirt she was playing with, and the beetle that had been smashed.

* * *

**this is kind of like my drabble series to hit back on i guess...**

**renata is comin out with a new chapter in a little bit, today maybe, but if not tomorrow for sure! be sure to review the stories you like and leave an answer in the poll in my profile!  
**


End file.
